Kenson Gakka
The Lion's Shadow (L14) was a contested city between the Scorpion and the Lion Clan in the 6th century. It was renamed Kenson Gakka, or Humility's Lesson after the Lion retook it. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 13 Location Kenson Gakka was located north of Beiden Pass, beside the mountains bordering Lion-Scorpion border, Way of the Lion, p. 112 in the Gakka province. Secrets of the Lion, p. 95 It was easily defensible, with Three Sides River just to the south, between the castle and Scorpion territory, laying along the well-protected Castle Home Road. Secrets of the Lion, p. 66 It hold the Humility Dojo. Masters of War, p. 118 Notable Locations Hidden River It was said that beneath the foundations there was a river of great beauty and soft sand lines the corridors, but bitter water flowed. The Lion drew their water from Shiretsu no Matsu, Matsu's Footsteps, nearly a mile from the castle itself. Way of the Lion, p. 113 Hidden Tunnels The Scorpion considered the holding on borrowed time, guessing the Lion would eventually take the castle. In the 6th century they constructed an extensive series of passages within the walls and floors of various buildings throughout the city, connecting them to the castle and the underground river that stretched nearly to the Scorpion border, ending in a temple, Yaruki Jukko, which was built beside the closest bridge across Three Sides River, twenty miles from the city by road. Silence Within Sounds, p. 17 History Taken by the Scorpion The Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Tsuya conquered Shiro no Meiyo in 518. The stronghold was renamed Lion's Shadow, and the Scorpion defended it for years. Retaken by the Lion After a failed Scorpion attack on Kyuden Ikoma in 533, the Matsu retaliated by attacking The Lion's Shadow and its fortress, Shiro no Meiyo. The Matsu killed every man, woman, and child within the city and claimed it for the Lion. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 236 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 293 The victory in the Battle of Kenson Gakka Silence Within Sounds, p. 26 was celebrated annually by the Lion in the Festival of the Humble Turtle. Lion Infamy Losing the castle was not incredibly painful for the Scorpion. But the violent deaths of the families therein made the Scorpion devise a plan to exact revenge on the Lion. In 1120 the city's commanding officer Akodo Ikare attacked and killed Crane guests within the Yaruki Jukko monastery. Ikare had been secretly replace by a Shosuro Actor. Silence Within Sounds, pp. 17-18 The Scorpion arrived and presented the events, laying claim to the castle. The castle's Lord Matsu Kioma refused, and the Battle of the Humble Turtle began. Silence Within Sounds, p. 40 The Scorpion hoped to exploit the affair to recapture the city from the Lion, but ultimately their attempt was a failure. Imperial Histories, p. 129 Destruction of the Beiden Pass The city had lost its purpose in the aftermath of the destruction of the Beiden Pass at the end of the War of Spirits, as it was virtually impossible moving a Scorpion army into the Lion Lands from the south. Masters of War, p. 89 Known Lords * Bayushi Takida * Matsu Kioma * Matsu Kouji External Links * Kenson Gakka (Diamond) Layout Image:KensonGakka.gif|Kenson Gakka Layout Category:Scorpion Clan Holdings Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Gakka province